


It's You That I Lie With (as the world caves in.)

by tartagliasbf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Gets the Love He Deserves, Fluff, Just Osamu loving his bf, M/M, Miya Osamu is Whipped as Fuck, No Angst, No Plot, OsaAka being cute, author projecting his love for akaashi onto osamu, idk what to tag, kinda poetic ????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartagliasbf/pseuds/tartagliasbf
Summary: Miya Osamu swears, Akaashi Keiji has the entire universe in his eyes. Not that he'll ever gain the courage to tell him that out loud, that'd be too cheesy. But Osamu wouldn't mind taking his time and getting himself lost in them, exploring every star that twinkles within that fond-rimmed gaze and every planet that Keiji decides to throw his way. Though, what did he expect? Keiji is his whole world, after all.—Akaashi Keiji, from Miya Osamu's point of view.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	It's You That I Lie With (as the world caves in.)

Akaashi Keiji looks beautiful and utterly breathtaking no matter what he does, be it something as grueling as volleyball training or as simple as merely flipping through a book. But he looks most beautiful when he's splayed out underneath Osamu like this; rosé-pink lips parted as uneven breaths come staggering past them. And when Keiji giggles at the dumbstruck look on his boyfriend's features, it's dripping sunshine like the halo that rests above his crown, sound painting his ears in saturated honey.

He tastes like the rosé d'anjou that Osamu had drunk on the midsummer night they met — light and easy as he drinks him in, but vanishing so quickly that it leaves him wanting more. And oh, how addicting, he is. Osamu breathes Keiji in as though he were oxygen, unbearably pained whenever he's not around. Lord, the way the former volleyball player simply craves him.

Funny, how Keiji went from simply a pretty face on the court to the beholder of Osamu's heart — gradually pulling him in closer and closer until the latter finds himself already drowning within the river that 'love' had painted him and not knowing which way was up. They'd met, bumped into each other in places unexpected yet always melding into one another in a way that had them breathless. But all is fine, for he has Keiji in his arms, oxygen seemingly never running out as they share breaths between parted lips. An oath left unsaid that they wouldn't mind spending their last few moments if it were with each other.

And alas, how the brunette misses him ─ every edge and curve that he longs to touch and mark as his, rosette tiers that simply beg for him to claim; whispers of his name that roll off Keiji's tongue so easily that it makes him wonder if he'd practiced it before ─ he misses Keiji even when he was pressed up right against him.

Miya Osamu swears, Akaashi Keiji has the entire universe in his eyes. Not that he'll ever gain the courage to tell him that out loud, that'd be too cheesy. But Osamu wouldn't mind taking his time and getting himself lost in them, exploring every star that twinkles within that fond-rimmed gaze and every planet that Keiji decides to throw his way. Though, what did he expect? Keiji is his whole world, after all.

And Osamu makes sure that Keiji is aware of that.

He loves him in a way that only the two of them understand, shared between 'good morning' texts and coming home to each other after a long day. He loves him in the way the waves lap over the sand and melds into them; comforting, ever-present, homely. Even as the storms approach and they're to go against each other, they always find their way back.

And it's funny, really ─ how they've been doing this; the going on dates and passionate kisses while they danced to the beat of their hearts beneath the moon's grace as their witness, the walls seemingly used to the desperate noises that bounces off of them once a week ─ yet Osamu's breath still hitches whenever he has Keiji close by and his words stutter in his throat when he even thinks of asking Keiji out on a date.

But every day, he finds himself seeking comfort in Keiji's gentle embrace. How it was heartwarming yet heartbreaking how he touches everything as though it was the most fragile thing in the world — and would crumble in his hold if he added just the slightest bit of pressure. Keiji walks on eggshells that crack and dig into the soles of his feet, and Osamu can only clean them up and heal them before laying out a carpet for him to walk on so he won't be hurt.

Akaashi Keiji was just like everybody else; imperfect, flawed, human. His mind is simply proof of that — the constant overthinking, calls at 3 in the morning laced with sobs, asking Osamu if he made him happy. Yet he's utterly amazing in every way possible. And Osamu loves him in a love that goes unsaid — what when Keiji scrutinizes him and picks apart the walls he attempts to hold up, Keiji doesn't require his lover to tell him he loves him. He knows.

But alas, he was imperfect, after all. Which was what led them to their current disposition in the first place, Osamu hazily peppering every inch of himself that Keiji has to offer in light, butterfly kisses — though he stays longer at certain spots, already knowing where his lover was most sensitive.

The whine that breaks past Keiji's lips, followed by the calloused palm that reaches up to caress his cheek, breaks Osamu away from his dazed thoughts, eyes focusing on the raven-stranded male; though it wasn't as if he wasn't focused on Keiji in the first place. He doesn't dare avert his gaze to anything else within the presence of his lover.

"What are you thinking about?" His lover asks, concern marring his features. All Osamu processes is that Keiji sounds so wrecked though they've barely even started. But the brunette can only hope that Keiji indulges him in the moment, for now, and doesn't push him away.

The air doesn't stop thinning for the hyogo-born male as he fixes himself, moving up so Keiji's face would be directly under his, eyes still locked onto each other's as he reaches down and rests his forehead against Keiji's.

"'Yer so — 'yer so beautiful," he murmurs, their lips brushing together with each word, "'yer so beautiful, Keiji; what did I ever do to deserve 'ya?"

Please indulge me for now. I simply want to finally tell you the words I've been holding in for years.

"I love 'ya, Keiji."

The beam that plays on Keiji's face upon those words is even brighter than the sun right above Osamu's head, warmer than a fire during winter's cold nights, and oh — he'd use every metaphor he knew to describe it, if he could.

But for now, those four words were enough.

"I love you, too, Osamu."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! rei here, i wrote this while i was feeling fluffy and uh. well. kudos and comments are highly appreciated! even if it's just a small one. i do hope you enjoyed this; i also post some pieces/prompts from time to time on my twitter! (@dilucology) and constructive criticism is welcome as well. :D


End file.
